


Gavin's Little Man

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Father!Gavin, Future Angst, Growing Up, child!Dan, fluffy confort, whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my version of my childish prompt.<br/>hope you enjoy it.<br/>the life of Young Daniel and his Dad Gavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan's infanthood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gavin's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142441) by [RimmieTimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie). 



> whole lot of inspiration.  
> including...  
> -FemalePoison's Gavin's daughter  
> -someoneudontknow5's child au (on Tumblr)
> 
> huh... guess it isn't as numerous as i though it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my absence, just been busy, distracted and unsure how to continue. i do know where i want to go with this but i'm not sure how to get there. pretty much the same with my other stories.

Gavin loved living by himself in his little house; it had everything a nineteen year old needed for living alone in Thames. The neighbourhood was also lovely; everyone was friendly to one another especially his next door neighbours, the Gruchy’s.

They recently had a son they named Dan. They often asked Gavin to watch little Daniel while they go out. Gavin was always help to help as Dan was absolutely adorable.

However, when Dan was nine months old, he was spending time at Gav’s house as his parents were spending the day in London. There was a phone call from Gavin’s younger brother, George, saying to check the news.

When Gavin switched on the telly, he was shocked at what he saw. The reporter said that a young married couple from Thames were in a car accident in the direction of London, they leave behind a young son.

Gavin had to sit down as a wave of nausea washed over him. Dan crawled over to Gavin and grabbed Gav’s leg.

Tears welled up and fell from Gavin’s eyes

The next morning, Child Protective services came by.  
“Hello Mr. Free,” the lady greeted, “I am sure you know about the Gruchy’s passing?” Gavin nodded and the lady continued “did you know that there is no next of kin for Daniel?” Gavin’s eyes widen, “No I did not.” He said to the lady.  
“Well I’m sorry to say but the little guy has to be put in foster care while we try to find another relative.” The lady said solemnly.  
An idea popped into Gavin’s head “would it be okay if I foster the little tyke until you find another relative? I often babysat him while his parents went out.”  
The lady considered it. “There is a lot of paperwork involved, luckily and oddly, I carry around a couple copies just in case.”  
“Brilliant! Do you mind coming in so then I could fill it out and give it to you right away?” Gavin asked  
“Not at all,” the lady said “do you have any tea?”  
“I think I do,” Gavin pondered “and maybe while we are at it do you have any adoption applications that I could fill out? In case you can’t find another relative for the little guy.” 

After a month of paperwork and no other applications for adoption, Gavin is now the guardian of little Daniel.  
Luckily for Gavin, his parents helped out getting a bunch of baby supplies for Daniel while Gavin was busy with the paperwork.  
“Here we are little man, your new home.” Gavin said with enthusiasm.  
But all the young Daniel did was yawn and fall asleep.  
Gavin just smiled and took him to the master bedroom where his crib is and set him down for a rest.  
“Ye, a kip is definitely needed after those busy week that we had.” Gavin said mainly to Dan but also to himself with a yawn. Gavin lay down in his own bed and had a kip of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight change where the first three chapters are now just one


	2. Dan is toddling along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another stage in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning MAJOR Fluff warning

-14 months later-

Time started flying for Gavin now that his little man is now two, it felt like yesterday when he was swaddling and feeding Dan. Now he wears big boy pants and can eat on his own and now Dan can speak, even if it is not completely understandable most of the time.  
Dan’s hair has gotten scruffier and is a deep brunette colour.  
That day, Gavin got a call from Burnie Burns, founder of Rooster Teeth, asking if he is available to work at the office. Now Gavin has been a fan of Rooster Teeth for a very long time and was friends with the founding members for almost as long. Luckily Gavin’s work with high speed cameras in movies allowed him to get his visa with ease.  
Gavin told Burnie “I’ll gladly go to America to work at Rooster Teeth but there is one catch.”  
“What’s that, Gav?” Burnie asked  
“There will have to be two seats for myself and my little man.” Gavin said.

 

The next morning during breakfast, Gavin told Dan “We will be moving to America.”  
“Where Dat?” Dan asked.  
“Well it is across an ocean and is quite a different place.” Gavin answered.  
“When go?” Dan asked with enthused curiosity.  
“We should be ready and there by the end of the summer.” Gavin answered.  
“Ooo” Dan said with wonder.  
“Now we need to pack up our stuff to be ready to go.” Gavin said.  
Dan nodded before continuing with his meal.

-That night-

Gavin was lying in bed in his pajama bottoms almost falling asleep until he heard shuffling of little feet coming from Dan’s room towards his room, his door opening and towards his bed, he then heard a soft, “Daddy? You awake?”  
“Ye little man, I am. What’s wrong?”  
“Bad dream.” Dan said meekly.  
“Come here.” Gav said while lifting up the blanket. He allowed Dan under the cover with his army pattern onesie for a cuddle.  
“Thank you, daddy.” Dan said.  
“No problem my little man.” Gavin said softly back.

-

After a busy summer, Gavin and Dan landed at the Austin airport. Geoff Ramsey, another friend of Gavin who is also another original member of Rooster teeth, came to pick up the pair. Geoff has tattoos up both of his arms, and an impressive mustache.  
“Hey Gavin, how was the trip?” Geoff asked.  
“It was pretty good, although little man was startled awake from his nap during a patch of turbulence, but otherwise pretty top.” Gavin explained.  
“Good to hear, now come on, let’s go to your apartment.” Geoff said.  
They grabbed their bags and walked to Geoff’s car.  
They set up Dan’s car seat before driving off to town.


	3. Studious Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's school career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is completed, I'm just going to post them slowly this time, unlike what I did with the end of Gav and Meg's Ender-son

For the first few years in America, Dan accompanied Gavin to the Rooster teeth office just to save on babysitting and Dan enjoyed it there. He met amazing people like Uncle Michael who has a temper but a caring heart, Uncle Jack who looks like a ferocious lion bit is just a kitten, Uncle Burnie who cares for everyone, and Aunt Lindsay who has a great sense of humour and love of cats.

One day a young woman with red hair came and started to work for Rooster teeth. Her name is Meg Turney. Dan and Gavin were both amazed by her.

“She’s pretty.” Dan said in awe.

“Yes she is, little man... Wait a minute...” Gavin said

“What?” Dan said with a puzzled expression.

“Your first day of school is coming very soon.” Gavin answered.

“Oh yeah!” Dan exclaimed.

“Okay, the plan is that I’ll take you to school in the morning and have them bus you to Rooster Teeth. Do you understand?” Gavin said.

“Yes Dad.” Dan replied.

The next morning, Gavin helped Dan prepare for school. The drive there was uneventful but when they pulled up to the school, Dan didn’t budge.

“What’s wrong little man?” Gavin asked as he turned to look at Dan.

“I’m scared.” Dan said meekly.

“I was scared too when I first started school, here, I’ll come with you just to ease your nerves today.” Gavin said while unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Thank you Dad.” Dan said with weak enthusiasm.

“No problem.” Gavin said as he held Dan’s hand as they walked into the building.

They reached Dan’s class and there was a young woman who seemed to be supervising. 

“Why hello there, I’m Ms. Smith, who might you be?” she said to Dan, he nervously hid behind Gavin’s legs.

“His Name is Dan, I’m his Dad, Gavin, and we came from the United Kingdom when he was a toddler. Go on, say hello little man.” Gavin said.

“Ello.” Dan said timidly.

Gavin noticed some toy soldiers nearby and pointed them out to Dan. “Hey, there are some soldiers to play with, little man.”

“May I play with them, Ms. Smith?” Dan asked shyly.

“Of course you can.” Ms. Smith said.

Seeing Dan playing comfortably with the soldiers, Gavin thanked Ms. Smith for her patience and said “If there are any issues just call.” Ms. Smith nodded and Gavin went to the car.

Once in the car, Gavin’s heart started aching as tears started to fall, something he hasn’t done in years.

 

That afternoon Dan’s bus showed up at the office and Gavin was there to greet him. They went to Gavin’s office and Gav asked Dan about his day.

“It was fun! I already made a friend today.” Dan exclaimed.

They talked for a good hour telling each other about their day.

-

This continued throughout Dan’s school career, father and son, talking about their day. When Dan turned ten, Gavin figured Dan was old enough for a little project that Gavin was developing since Dan was small. He brought Dan into his office then started his proposition.

“Little man, I feel like you are old enough to partake in a project that I had planned for quite some time.” Gavin started.

“What is it?” Dan asked curiously.

“Slow Mo Guys.” Gavin said with a gleam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe major character death is too much. I'll keep it for now.


	4. Dan's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a big life decision.

“It will mainly be a summer project,” Gavin said, “and it will start off with safe experiments and dangerous ones when you are older.”

“Sweet!” Dan said.

“By the way, little man, you will be spending Friday night at Uncle Michael’s and Aunt Lindsay’s place” Gavin interjected.

“Why will I?” Dan inquired.

“Well you know Meg, right?” Gavin asked which received a nod in reply, “Well she asked me to dinner Friday night and I agreed.”

“Nice, I hope you have a nice dinner with her.” Dan said.

-

When Dan turned thirteen, Meg became a part of the Free family. Dan loves his new mom and Meg loves her new son.  
In those three years the Slow Mo Guy became super popular and fans found Dan adorable.

Feeling scrawny and wanting to achieve his dream, Dan started working out.

-

Now eighteen and having spent nearly every afternoon at the gym with his friend Blaine, Dan stands at a lofty six foot one with a solid frame and solid muscles that suit him well.

Dan was sitting at home holding his diploma in his hands. Gavin walked in and asked the typically “What do you want to do now?” question.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about joining the army for quite some time now.” Dan stated.

“Oh, I know,” Gavin said remembering all of the times his little man talked about joining, “But you do realize that you will be gone months at a time, and we won’t be able to see each other as much.”

“I’m well aware, I’ll be sure to write you as much as I can, I already have my application ready to send.” 

“Which army?” Gavin asked knowing that there is no way to persuade him to not go.

“The British army,” Dan said, “as I would like to serve my roots.”

“So be it,” Gavin said “Be safe and good luck, little man.”

“Thanks,” Dan said, “Love you too.”


	5. Dan's Letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sends some letters during his time away

 

A couple months later, Gavin got his first letter from Dan while he was still in training.

_Hey Dad, things have been good so far, I’ve been getting the hang of the training exercise. Overall it looks promising that I’ll get in._

_Your Little Man._

Gavin smiled but a growing concern became apparent.

 

The following month Gavin got another letter.

_Great news dad! I’ve been accepted and will get to go on tour, I’ll be sure to write you every day and send them when I can._

_Your Little Man._

The pit in Gavin’s stomach grew larger with the “good” news.

Three months later, Gavin received a large bundle of letters from Dan and a letter from the British army office. He opened the letter from the army and his heart dropped to his stomach.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Free, we regret to inform you…_


	6. Gavin's acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin accepts the loss

Six months later, acceptance was eventually achieved and the funeral planning started, but one day, a knock rapped on the Free’s door. Puzzled, Gavin answered the door and he nearly fell to his knees.

“Dan, you’re alive?” Gavin said grabbing hold of the now twenty year old, hell bent on never letting go.

“Of course dad, I was only missing and injured, it took a bloody long time for me to get back to base. I spent a long time recovering, I so sorry for not writing to you after the incident, I was unable to use my dominate hand to write because of the injury - I’m not sure why they didn’t send anything, perhaps not to make themselves look like idiots. Once I was fully healed they gave me the option for Honourable Discharge as my time may have been short, it was the best they have ever seen. I decided to take it as there is probably a better way to go than alone in the desert.” Dan explained.

“I’m just happy that my Little Man is alright.” Gavin said as he continued to hold Dan.

-

Another six months pass and Dan decided to work at Rooster Teeth full time. He mainly helped with Slow Mo Guys and he did some skits and some Achievement Hunter Videos.

Sometimes Dan feels bad for leaving too soon but he’s glad that he has at least had a chance to try his dream before figuring out that it isn’t for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the honourable discharge is extremely inaccurate. I just didn't want him to abandon his post.  
> and sorry for any other plot holes that may exist...  
> I probably should have posted chapter 5 today.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Thatmavin who help rekindle the interest in this story and allowing to discuss ideas with them. probably wouldn't have continued this without your help.


End file.
